El riesgo de amar
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: UA. Kyouya Ootori es el heredero de un imperio corporativo, envuelto en constantes escándalos. Haruhi Fujioka es una chica brillante en una complicada situación. Un pequeño giro del destino los une. Pueden ayudarse o destruirse en el proceso...y hasta enamorarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

-Presidente Ootori, los inversionistas han llegado.- avisó una mujer de mediana edad a traves del intercomunicador.

-Acompáñalos a la sala de juntas. Estarémos ahí en un monento.

Yoshio Ootori se levantó de su asiento, detrás del escritorio. Sus hijos mayores, Yuuichi y Akito, imitaron su acción y esperaron a que pasara delante de ellos para seguirlo. Comenzaron a avanzar por un pasillo que iba directo al lugar de la reunión.

-¿A dónde demonios se metió Kyouya? Los inversionistas están aquí y ni siquiera ha llamado para avisar cuando llegará.

-Traté de localizarlo. No contesta el móvil, y al parecer no se encuentra en casa.- dijo Yuuichi.

-Me va a escuchar en cuanto lo vea.

Como si fuese un acto de magia, el menor de los hermanos les dio alcance en su trayecto. Portaba un ligero maletín negro de piel y había vestido su mejor traje de diseñador. Se colocó junto a su padre mientras caminaban.

-Vamos retrasados a la cita. No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir en tu defensa.

-Afinaba detalles de mi proyecto. Lo presentaré durante la junta.

-Te había dicho que tu proyecto iba a esperar.

-Está terminado, pre aprobado por la mitad del Consejo, incluídos mis hermanos. ¿Por qué debo esperar para mostrarlo?

-Porque así lo he decidido. Punto.

-¡Es absurdo, padre!

-No es el momento ni el lugar para discutirlo. No voy a negociar contigo, no estás en condiciones de pedir alguna consideración. Y si no vas a aportar nada útil a esta reunión, puedes retirarte de una vez.

La mandíbula de Kyouya se contrajo debido a la furia, pero se esforzó en mantener la serenidad de su rostro. Llegaron a la sala de juntas. Yoshio entró, seguido de sus tres hijos varones. Los cuatro tomaron asiento en sus respectivos sitios.

-Ruego disculpen la demora, caballeros.- dijo el Presidente Ootori.

-Desde luego, Yoshio, viejo amigo. Estamos aquí para hacer negocios.- respondió un anciano de piel amarillenta.

-Debo suponer entonces que han tomado una decisión, ¿no es así, señor Xian?

-De hecho, tenemos nuestra propia propuesta.

-¡Adelante! Quisiera escucharlo.

-Nos dimos a la tarea de revisar los balances y las cifras del último trimestre. Las acciones de tu corporación bajaron un puntaje considerable en la Bolsa de valores.

-Nos estamos recuperando de esa pequeña baja.- respondió Yoshio, carraspeando un poco. Su mirada se desvió fugazmente a Kyouya. Estaba cargada de reproche.

-Es posible, pero comprenderás que no queremos arriesgar nuestro capital en algo que pudiera ser inestable.

-Sí, es comprensible, señor Xian. Pero, ¿a dónde pretende llegar?

-Por supuesto. Seré breve y claro.- declaró el anciano con una sonrísa cínica. -Mi oferta es de quinientos millones de dólares.

-¿Qué? Eso es apenas la mitad de lo que acordamos.

-Ya lo sé.

Los Ootori se intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto. No entendían aquella extraña proposición.

-Imagino que se trata de una ligera broma, señor Xian.

-No estoy bromeando. Carezco por completo de sentido del humor. Esa es mi oferta final.

-Me contengo en mi respuesta por los años que llevamos haciendo negocios. Si no eleva la cifra a la acordada con anterioridad, puede olvidarse de nuestro trato.

El veterano se levantó de su asiento, seguido de una numerosa escolta. Mostraba un semblante de superioridad justo antes de pasar cerca de Yoshio.

-Si cambias de opinión, sabes cómo encontrarme.- finalizó el señor Xian, lanzando frente al patriarca Ootori un ejemplar del Tokyo Times. Era la sección de sociales. En primera plana, circulaba una fotografía de Kyouya junto a una exuberante mujer de dudosa reputación. El encabezado citaba "Nueva conquista".

Yoshio comtempló la nota solo unos segundos. Tomó el papel en sus manos y comenzó a romperlo. Algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por ambos lados de su frente.

-Yuuichi, Akito, déjenme a solas con su hermano.

Se apresuraron a tomar sus pertenencias e hicieron una reverencia antes de marcharse. Sabían el riesgo que corrían al permanecer un segundo más en aquella sala.

**0*0*0**

El sonido del reloj despertador le hizo abrir los ojos a duras penas. Haruhi Fujioka gimió con frustración, pero apartó las sábanas, sabiendo que debía levantarse de la cama forzosamente. Tenía una importante entrevista de trabajo.

Una vez hecha la cama, la chica fue a la cocina. Sirvió arroz en tres pequeños cuencos, aunque uno de ellos apenas contenía la mitad de su capacidad. Ella decidió que aquel precario desayuno sería el suyo. Llevo los recipientes hacia el altar familiar, haciendo con ello la ofrenda del día.

-Buenos días, mamá...papá.

Haruhi permaneció mirando la fotografía de su padre. Le resultaba aun muy difícil asimilar la pérdida. Su madre había fallecido cuando ella era tan solo una niñita. Ranka, su progenitor, la había criado solo, con gran esfuerzo y dedicación. Sin embargo, como la mayoría de las veces en la vida, nadie esperaba aquel ataque a su salud. Padeció cáncer un par de años. Haruhi estaba esperanzada en que se salvaría.

Durante una noche, un par de meses atras, Ranka se quedó dormido luego del doloroso tratamiento. No volvió a despertar. Eso devastó a la joven, quien había quedado completamente sola, con una deuda enorme en el hospital y sin un hogar estable. Aún no superaba del todo la etapa de duelo, pero sabía que debía hacer algo con su vida.

A pesar de las adversidades, Haruhi era una mujer brillante. Había terminado la carrera en Derecho hacía algunos meses. Una satisfacción personal lograda en medio de la lucha de su padre por sobrellevar su padecimiento. Él había creído en ella con firmeza y siempre le aseguraba que su futuro era prometedor. Ella quería pensar que tenía razón.

Haruhi se miraba en el espejo, no muy satisfecha con su imagen. Había vestido uno de sus pocos trajes sastres, compuesto por una falda gris pálido que apenas llegaba a sus rodillas y un saco a juego. Dudaba si combinarlo con una blusa blanca o azul, aunque finalmente se decidió por la segunda. No usaba maquillaje.

Su cabello era otro asunto que debía atender. Castaño y llegando tan solo a la altura de sus hombros, no resultaba sencillo encontrar una manera decente de peinarlo, por lo que solo colocó unas pinzas para sujetarlo por la mitad, detrás de su cabeza. Suspiró con cansancio, pensando que era lo mejor que podría lograr.

-Me voy. Denme suerte.- pidió la chica a los retratos de sus padres.

Tomó su bolso y documentos para desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

**0*0*0**

-¡Es totalmente inadmisible, Kyouya! Si tan solo mantuvieras tu vida privada detrás de cuatro paredes, nada de esto pasaría. ¡Es la tecera vez en este año! Tus constantes escándalos nos están costando una fortuna y el Consejo comienza a cuestionarme tu capacidad. ¡No tienes quince años, Kyouya! Y creo que ni siquiera dabas tantos problemas a esa edad. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

El menor de los Ootori se mantuvo en silencio. No había dicho una sola palabra desde el inicio de la reprimenda, ni siquiera para defenderse o buscar clemencia. Eso enfureció más a su padre.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, muchacho. De seguro crees que cada quien debe meterse en sus propios asuntos. Pero te diré algo: el problema aquí es que tus excesos son la razón de que nadie confíe en tí. Un líder que no conoce los límites, que piensa únicamente en salir con una mujer diferente cada que le venga en gana e irse de juerga, no sirve en absoluto. Todos sabemos lo brillante que eres. Es la razón por la que aún te considero como mi posible sucesor, pero te lo advierto, una aparición más de esta clase en los medios y puedes olvidarte de todo.

Kyouya sólo asintió. Permanecía firme en callar. Yoshio suspiró frustrado.

-Escúchame, hijo. Encuentro bastante...saludable tu atracción por las mujeres. Me satisface, de hecho, pero no quiero que vuelvas de eso un modo de vida. Existen otro tipo de lugares, sitios discretos en donde cualquiera con varios ceros en su cuenta puede disfrutar de una agradable compañía. Si es eso lo que buscas, puedo darte buenas opciones.-

El joven cubrió sus labios con disimulo, aparentando un gesto pensativo, cuando en realidad sonreía con burla ante la sutil oferta de su padre a aquellos _finos burdeles_ que solía frecuentar. Carraspeó antes de poder hablar.

-Me veo en la necesidad de declinar tu gentil sugerencia, padre. Y te aseguro que no tendrás que volver a avergonzarte por mis actos. ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Adelante, vete.

Kyouya hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala de juntas. Caminó por el amplio pasillo que conducía a la recepción. La asistente de su padre le detuvo el paso.

-Joven Ootori, la chica está aquí de nuevo.

-¿Que chica?

-A la que atendió por teléfono ayer.

-Sea más específica. Recibo cientos de llamadas diarias.

La mujer lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos. El muchacho casi acababa con su poca paciencia.

-La señorita Fujioka, la que viene por el puesto en el departamento jurídico, la que ha citado ya dos veces esta semana. Esa chica.

-Cancela mis citas de hoy. Dale otra fecha.

-¿Está consciente en que le negará la entrevista por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo? Sería muy descortés.

-Cuando requiera de un juicio personal serás la primera a quien se lo solicite, mientras tanto, puedes reservarte tus opiniones.

Kyouya salió disparado hacia el elevador, el cual se abrió en cuanto pulsó el botón. Las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse, pero un delicado brazo femenino las detuvo.

-Señor Ootori, permítame un segundo, por favor.

Una joven, aparentemente casi de su edad, se adentró junto a él en el ascensor.

-Señor, soy Haruhi Fujioka. Hemos hablado por teléfono. Me prometió una entrevista el día de hoy.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo una serie de asuntos que debo atender.

-No le tomará mucho tiempo, se lo aseguro. No se arrepentirá.

-Aprecio su tenacidad, señorita, pero debo irme ahora. Mi asistente le dará otra fecha para tener esa entrevista.

-Necesito el empleo. Le suplico que no me niegue la oportunidad.

-Le prometo que la tendrá, pero no hoy. Con su permiso.- finalizó saliendo del elevador. Se dirigió a la salida a paso rápido pero elegante.

Haruhi lo miró con indignación al alejarse. No iba a darse por vencida. No aceptaría un "no" como respuesta. Ascendió de nuevo al nivel en el que se encontraba el despacho de aquel hombre y se acercó a la asistente.

-El señor Ootori ha tenido que irse, pero me ha indicado que usted tendría la amabilidad de proporcionarme su dirección. Me recibirá en su casa esta tarde.

Lo había dicho con mucha seguridad, sin titubear ni un instante. La mujer la miró con insistencia, pero al no notar algo raro, negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba bolígrafo y papel.

**0*0*0**

Kyouya dehizo el nudo de su corbata y se desabotonó el primer par de botones mientras se desplomaba sobre un costoso sofá. Luego de la discusión con su padre, había ido a refugiarse al bar que frecuentaba desde hacía algunos años.

Se encontraba en una zona privada del lugar, apartada del bullicio y de las miradas curiosas que pudieran reconocerlo. Era su pequeño espacio personal. Bebía tranquilamente un poco de brandy, pensando en su situación actual, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¿Llego a tiempo?- cuestionó Tamaki Suou, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se despojó de su saco y corbata y los colocó sobre el respaldo del sofá que se encontraba frente a Kyouya, donde tomó asiento. Se sirvió brandy en una copa y dio solo un sorbo.

-Un mal día, ¿eh?- dijo el rubio al notar a su amigo tan pensativo.

-Pésimo. Xian Sheng nos jodió un negocio esta mañana.

-Xian es un viejo lobo. Me sorprende que tu familia siga haciendo tratos con él.

-No teníamos más opción. La Corporación no marcha bien últimamente.

-Tu proyecto podría ser la solución para atraer inversiones.

-Mi padre lo mandó al diablo.- respondió el joven Ootori masajeando el puente de la nariz con el pulgar e índice de la mano derecha.

-Te ves tenso, amigo. Y sé lo que sería mejor para relajarte.

-¡No, Tamaki! ¡No más! Estoy metido en este embrollo por culpa tuya.

-¡Vamos! No estarás refiriéndote a lo que publicaron en el diario, ¿o si?

-Precisamente.

Tamaki soltó una alegre carcajada mientras se golpeaba la rodilla. Kyouya acariciaba su sien, preguntándose por qué tenía a ese idiota como amigo.

-Perdóname, Kyouya. No podía contenerme. Es que resulta tan gracioso. Si tu padre y la prensa supieran que eres practicamente incapaz de sostener una conversasión que dure más de tres minutos con una mujer, y mucho menos acostarte con ellas, también reirían a carcajadas.

-No le encuentro la gracia.

-Todo el mundo te tiene como el peor playboy de estos días, cuando en realidad no le prestas atención a ninguna mujer.

-No me agrada ninguna de las chicas que me presentas. Es así de simple.

-Eso es porque no puedes sacarte a Noriko de la cabeza.

-Noriko es cosa del pasado, ya te lo había dicho.

-Sabes que no es verdad. Comparas con ella a cada mujer que te topas. Tienes que superarlo. Ya pasaron siete años.

-Deja de creer que lo sabes todo. Hace mucho que Noriko murió para mi. No insistas más en el tema.

-Solo trato de ayudarte. Eres mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria. Me preocupo por ti.

-Ya tengo una entrometida hermana mayor que se encarga de esa tarea. Gracias por mandar a la mierda el resto de mi día.- concluyó Kyouya, levantándose y tomando sus cosas para marcharse.

-¡Cielos, Kyouya! Vuelve aquí.

Pero era demasiado tarde. El joven Ootori ya había azotado la puerta al salir.

**0*0*0**

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser peor, el imbécil de Tamaki había puesto más sal a la herida. Era verdad, ya habían pasado poco más de siete años, pero para Kyouya era casi igual de doloroso que aquel día. El día en que Noriko Matsuya había salido de su vida.

Se habían conocido diez años atrás. El menor de los Ootori tenía dieciocho años. Acababa de terminar la preparatoria y pronto iniciaría la universidad. Noriko era la nueva asistente de su padre. Joven, hermosa y simpática. Kyouya no tardó en caer rendido ante sus encantos. Se enamoró de ella y fue correspondido.

Mantuvieron su romance en secreto, a sabiendas que los Ootori jamás aceptarían esa relación. Aun así, él se mantuvo fiel a sus sentimientos. Había llegado a amarla con locura, al grado de renunciar a todo lo que tenía con tal de estar a su lado. Y se lo hizo saber. Una noche, luego de tres años de relación, Kyouya le propuso matrimonio a Noriko.

Ella no se veía feliz. Rechazó la proposición de inmediato, sin argumento alguno. Eso desconcertó al muchacho, quien no dejo de insistir, hasta que un día, Noriko dio por terminado el noviazgo y se largó, sin más. Y desde entonces no había cabida para las mujeres en la vida de Kyouya.

Hacía un tiempo que Tamaki le presentaba a algunas de sus _amigas_. Chicas huecas con cuerpos envidiables. Vacías, frívolas. El joven Ootori había perdido el interés en encontrar una pareja, mucho menos si se trataba de ese tipo de damas. Terminaba comparándolas a todas con Noriko...y ninguna era suficiente.

Kyouya subió a su auto. Tenía bastantes problemas ya y traer de vuelta el pasado no ayudaría en nada. Volvería a dejar a Noriko Matsuya en el rincón más lejano de su mente.

**0*0*0**

-Debería irse a casa.- dijo el portero del edificio.

Haruhi miró fijamente a ese joven bajito, posiblemente un par de años menor que ella, como si hubiese dicho una tontería. La chica suspiró cansada.

-No voy a irme hasta hablar con el señor Ootori.

-Señorita, ya le dije que el señor Ootori suele llegar muy tarde la mayor parte de las veces. No pierda su tiempo.

-Es importante.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y no agregó nada más. Volvió a sus actividades detrás de un mostrador. La joven permaneció en su asiento. Se encontraba en la recepción de un complejo de departamentos en una zona lujosa de la ciudad. El hogar de Kyouya Ootori.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, la noche llegaría pronto. Estaba hambrienta, cansada y adolorida, pero había decidido esperar un poco más. Se reclinó sobre su asiento y miró hacia la calle a través de los amplios cristales. Algo llamó su atención.

Hacía algunas horas, se había percatado de una pequeña figura sentada en las escaleras de acceso al edificio. Al principio creyó que se trataba de algun niño que vivía en la zona, pero aquella personita no se había movido ni un instante de su sitio. Haruhi se levantó para dirigirse a dicho punto.

Salió del complejo departamental y se encontró inmediatamente su objetivo: una niña que quizá apenas tendría seis años. Abrazaba sus diminutas rodillas, sosteniendo una maleta. Llevaba además una mochila rosa sobre la espalda.

-Hola- saludó Haruhi, sentándose sobre un escalón, junto a la pequeña. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La niña no respondió. La miró fijamente, parecía asustada.

-Tranquila. Solo quiero saber si puedo hacer algo por ti. ¿Te perdiste?

La chiquilla negó con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

Los ojos de la pequeña mostraron una sombra de tristeza. Volvió a mover su cabeza en negativa.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

La infante señaló la avenida llena de vehículos. Haruhi supuso que alguien la había trasladado en automóvil.

-Tal vez deba llamar a la policía.

Al escucharla, la niña se aferró a la ropa de la joven y negó enérgicamente. De sus labios salían unos lamentos de angustia.

-Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de ti.

En ese momento, Haruhi pudo oir un sonido: el gruñido de un estómago. Miró a la pequeña, quien se presionaba la barriga con sus brazos.

-Tienes hambre, ¿eh?

La chiquilla asintió, mirando con ojos de cachorrito a aquella extraña adulta. La joven suspiró resignada. Ya había oscurecido y las farolas de la calle iluminaban el entorno.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? No tengo mucho, pero al menos algo de comida y un techo donde pasar la noche. Mañana decidirémos qué hacer contigo.

Haruhi le ofreció su mano. La niña dudó un segundo pero terminó por sostener con timidez esa mano extendida.

**0*0*0**

Hacía varios meses que no sentía aquella paz al regresar a casa. Haruhi había destinado su poco capital en comprar algunas cosas para preparar una cena decente. Al ver a la niña comer con tanto entusiasmo, supo que había valido la pena. No pudo evitar sonreír.

La joven continuaba mirando a la pequeña. Le resultaba una criatura completamente adorable. Su cabello era oscuro, sujeto en dos coletitas con lindos moños. Su piel, blanca y delicada. Y unos enormes ojos castaños que le daban un aire de ternura.

-¿Ahora me dirás tu nombre? El mío es Haruhi.

La niña se limíto a mirarla un momento. Luego, se levantó de su asiento y buscó su mochila. La chica la observó hacer una desesperada búsqueda. Instantes más tarde, la chiquilla regresó a la mesa con un estuche. Lo abrió. Dentro, contenía decenas de figuras magnéticas con formas de letras. Comenzó a seleccionar. Colocó una "A", seguidas de una "K" y una "I".

-Tu nombre es Aki.

La pequeña asintió con energía, guardando las piezas en su estuche.

-Muy bien, Aki. Mañana resolverémos qué hacer contigo.

La jovencita se dirigió a guardar sus fichas. Después tomó su abriguito y sacó un trozo de papel de uno de los bolsillos. Se lo extendió a Haruhi.

-¿Qué es esto, Aki?

Se trataba de un sobre cerrado. En la parte trasera, con una delicada caligrafía, podía leerse "Para Kyouya Ootori". Haruhi miró con sorpresa a la niña, quien ya no le prestaba atención porque se había distraído con un cuaderno para iluminar.

La joven abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer el contenido de la carta. Sus grandes ojos se abrieron tanto como fue posible. La niña...Aki era hija de Kyouya Ootori.

**0*0*0**

¿Qué tal? Seguramente nadie me esperaba tan pronto. Cuando aún trabajaba en _Resultados Inesperados_, surgió la idea para este fic. La premisa está basada en uno de mis doramas favoritos, ¡Oh, my lady!, aunque con un trasfondo de mi propia cosecha, que espero les agrade.

Me despido, agradeciendo de antemano a quienes decidan apoyarme en esta nueva historia.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Por mucho que a Kyouya le molestara, Tamaki no podía evitar ese sentimiento de preocupación por él. Era su mejor amigo, el hermano que no había tenido y se conocían desde hacía muchos años. Sin considerar que el gesto era parte de la naturaleza innata del joven Suou.

Tamaki había sido testigo de muchos momentos en la vida de Kyouya. Cómplice silencioso de su relación con Noriko, consejero sentimental, compañero de copas. Entendía a la perfección el sentir de otros, sabía lo feliz que era su amigo junto a esa chica.

Cuando ella lo abandonó, el rubio fue el único que acudió en consuelo del joven Ootori. Compartió la desesperación de su corazón roto, el dolor y la decepción. Estaba devastado. Tamaki tenía miedo de que Kyouya no soportara aquel suceso.

Tan solo cinco días después de la partida de Noriko, Kyouya se levantó. Atendió su descuidada imagen y volvió a su rutina. Se dehizo de todas las pertenencias de la chica, quemó las fotografías y todos los mensajes de amor. No volvió a ser el mismo. Su corazón se había vuelto frío. El fantasma de esa mujer ensombrecía su vida.

Había esperado que, pasado un tiempo considerable, Kyouya volviera a mostrar interés en alguna relación. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Luego de varios años, no había conseguido que su amigo intimara con otra mujer, ni siquiera para tener sexo casual. Eso frustraba demasiado a Tamaki.

Ahora dudaba si debía rendirse. Quizá, si dejaba de forzar la situación, el joven Ootori terminaría por aceptar a otra persona. Tal vez debía darle un poco más de tiempo. Por ahora, solo quería invitar a su amigo a relajarse al club. Un poco de actividad y buena comida podría ayudarle a manejar su tensión. Tamaki no iba a aceptar una negativa.

Aparcó su automóvil frente al edificio donde Kyouya residía. Cruzó despreocupado la recepción y saludó al portero con un ademán antes de dirigirse al ascensor, pero se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar la voz de una mujer que hablaba con aquel hombre.

-¡Por favor! Es de suma importancia que hable con el señor Ootori. Ayer pude entender su ausencia, pero hoy es fin de semana y debe encontrarse en casa.

-No recibe a nadie, ya se lo expliqué.

-¿Puede siquiera mencionarle nuestra presencia?- cuestionó la joven, completamente frustrada.

El portero iba a replicar algo, pero Tamaki se acercó al mostrador para interceder.

-¡Cielos, Hiroki! ¿Dónde están tus modales? La señorita busca a Kyouya, ¿hay algo en eso que no te quede claro?

-Se...Señor Suou, tengo órdenes...-

-Ólvidalo, ¿quieres? Me haré cargo.

Haruhi miró a aquel desconocido un tanto desconcertada. Tamaki se encontró con su mirada...y algo extraño sucedió. El rubio quedó embelesado con aquellos ojos castaños. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrísa idiota, mientras trataba de articular palabras.

-Le ruego que lo perdone, señorita. Hiro...el chico...no tiene idea de cómo tratar a las damas.

-Claro, lo entiendo, nosotras solo deseamos ver al señor Ootori. Es muy importante.

-¿Nosotras?

De repente, Aki se colocó a lado de Haruhi, dejando de ocultarse tras ella. La niña miró a Tamaki y sonrió tímida al reconocerlo. El joven Suou la observó con simpatía y se arrodilló para alcanzar su estatura.

-¿Y quien es esta pequeñita tan linda? ¿Tu hija?

-Su nombre es Aki. Yo...la cuido en ausencia de sus padres.

Tamaki presionó con suavidad la mejilla de la niña, causándole un gesto de alegría más evidente, luego se incorporó para dirigirse a Haruhi.

-Hablo de modales y ni siquiera me he presentado. Soy Tamaki Suou...y estoy a su completo servicio.- dijo tomando delicadamente la mano de la chica para besarla. La joven se ruborizó ante el contacto.

-Mi nombre es Haruhi Fujioka.

-Quieres ver a Kyouya Ootori, ¿no es así? ¡Adelante! Las acompañaré.- agregó Tamaki, señalándoles el ascensor.

Aki buscó la mano de Haruhi y la sujetó en busca de protección, volviendo a esconderse detrás de ella. La chica la miró a los ojos y le hizo un guiño para darle a entender que todo estaba bien. La niña pareció reconfortarse un poco.

El elevador marcó el piso diez cuando finalmente salieron. Frente a ellos estaba una sobria puerta blanca. Una tenue lucecita amarilla parpadeaba a lado. Tamaki se adelantó a sus acompañantes para poder abrir la puerta. Sacó una tarjeta azul de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y la colocó frente a la luz, la cual cambio a un tono verde, permitiendo que la puerta se abriera con un ligero chasquido.

-Tengo acceso libre al departamento del señor Ootori. Él y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho.

Haruhi miró discretamente a Aki, quien asintió, confirmando aquellas palabras. Tamaki les invitó a entrar con un refinado movimiento de mano. El interior del departamento era impecable. El sitio estaba completamente limpio y cada objeto contaba con una ubicación precisa. Era, sin duda, el hogar de un soltero obsesivo del control.

-Pueden tomar asiento. Le avisaré a Kyouya.- dijo el joven Suou antes de desaparecer por un pasillo.

Aki observaba a su alrededor con su mirada un tanto temerosa. Luego, se sentó junto a Haruhi para esperar. A la chica no le pasaba desapercibido que la niña frotaba sus manitas en un gesto nervioso. La mayor la sujetó para que se detuviera.

-Calma. Tranquila, Aki. Todo va a estar bien.

La pequeña se detuvo, pero la tranquilidad no llegó a ella. Tenía esa sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder...justo como aquel día.

**0*0*0**

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Mierda!- se quejó Kyouya al sentir la luz solar en su rostro, cegando su visión.

-Necesitas levantarte. Tienes visita.

-¿Y no pudiste simplemente avisar?

-Lo intenté, pero sabes que no eres de sueño ligero.

El joven Ootori miró su despertador. Apenas habían dado las ocho de la mañana.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Quien es el imbécil que me molesta tan temprano en sábado?

-Nada de eso. Es una chica, de hecho. Y es...hermosa.

-¿Y qué hace una mujer en mi casa? ¿Es otra de esas amigas que insistes en presentarme?

-Esta vez no tengo nada que ver. La señorita te busca, parece que es algo importante.

Kyouya bufó frustrado y continuó murmurando maldiciones mientras se alistaba. Tomó unos jeans y una camisa que delineaba su torso perfecto. Se calzó un par de zapatos oscuros y salió a recibir a aquella molesta visita.

**0*0*0**

-Kyouya saldrá en un momento.- anunció Tamaki al llegar a la sala. -Voy a la cocina por algo para beber, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo?

Aki miró a Haruhi con aire interrogativo, como si pidiera su autorización. La joven le sonrió condescendiente.

-Anda, acompáñalo.

La niña siguió al rubio, quien la guiaba de buen agrado hacia su destino, haciéndole preguntas sobre lo que pudiera agradarle. Haruhi los vio desaparecer tras un muro. Cuando volvió su mirada hacia el pasillo, la chica se sobresaltó al ver a su anfitrión, observándola desde su sitio. Kyouya había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho, montándose las gafas sin perder la postura.

-Así que es usted.- murmuró, aproximándose a ella. -¿Sabe? Comprendo y admiro su perseverancia, pero esta irrupción a mi domicilio ya raya en el acoso, ¿no le parece?

-No es una cuestión de trabajo lo que me trae aquí. Se trata de algo mucho más importante.

-Más vale que así sea. Valoro en exceso la privacidad de mi espacio y este tipo de visitas me resultan...demasiado desagradables.

-Le aseguro que no es mi intención molestarlo...-

Haruhi calló al darse cuenta de que Tamaki regresaba con la niña. Aki se detuvo en seco al ver a Kyouya. Sus ojitos se abrieron por completo, reflejando la mezcla de emociones en su interior. Se quedó en su sitio, aferrando el vaso con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

-¿Qué hace esta niña aquí?

-Es precisamente de ella de quien quiero hablarle. Aki, acércate.

La pequeña lo hizo con lentitud, sin perder de vista a Kyouya, quien la miraba con severidad. La chiquilla se colocó junto a Haruhi. Tamaki tomó asiento en uno de los sofás, justo frente a ellas. Bebía con lentitud el contenido de su vaso.

-¿Y bien?

La chica miró un momento a Kyouya para luego señalar con la vista a Tamaki. El joven Ootori comprendió enseguida.

-Sea lo que sea que vayas a decir, puedes hacerlo frente a él. No tengo secretos para este sujeto.

Tamaki sonrió y levantó su vaso, simulando un brindis.

-Bien, en ese caso...ayer he venido a buscarlo. Deseaba entrevistarme con usted. Durante mi espera, encontré a esta pequeña afuera del edificio y al no haber nadie que cuidara de ella, decidí llevarla a mi casa. Ahí, ella me dio esto.- finalizó Haruhi, entregándole la carta de la que era destinatario.

Kyouya la recibió, pero solo se limitó a mirar con indiferencia aquel trozo de papel.

-Puede ahorrarme la lectura y mi tiempo. Explíque de una vez qué es lo que quiere.

-Esta niña...es su hija, señor Ootori.

-¿Qué?

Tamaki daba un sorbo a su bebida al momento de la confesión. Terminó por expulsar violentamente el jugo de su boca, para luego comenzar a toser en un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué clase de broma absurda es esta?- cuestionó Kyouya, perdiendo la paciencia.

-No es ninguna broma, puede comprobarlo. ¿El nombre de Noriko le dice algo?

En ese momento, el joven Ootori se apresuró a sacar la carta del sobre. Desplegó el papel para comenzar a leer. Tamaki se había levantado de su asiento para colocarse detrás de su amigo. Ambos comenzaron la lectura.

_Querido Kyouya:_

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que tal vez_

_esperabas no volver a saber de mí. También estoy_

_consciente de que la cosas entre nosotros no _

_terminaron de la mejor manera. Culpa mía. Te amaba_

_demasiado, Kyouya. Siempre lo hice, pero no _

_sabía cómo manejar la situación. Te mostrabas tan _

_valiente y seguro la mayor parte de las veces, que _

_llegué a pensar que sólo eran impulsos de juventud_

_y que realmente nunca tomabas en cuenta las _

_posibles consecuencias de tus actos. Por eso, cuando_

_decidiste pedirme matrimonio, sentí tanto miedo que_

_tuve que acabar con lo nuestro. Ahora, después de todos_

_estos años, sé que te juzgué mal y que fui injusta _

_contigo. Nada de lo que haga podrá reparar el daño_

_que te hice. Sin embargo, hay algo más importante que_

_debes saber. Cuando decidí marcharme, fue porque _

_acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada. Y _

_tuvimos una hija, Kyouya. Tuya y mía. La hermosa _

_pequeña que te ha hecho llegar esta carta. Su nombre _

_es Aki. _

_Estaba determinada a que no supieras jamás de su_

_existencia. No quería darte ninguna molestia ni echar_

_por la borda tu prometedor futuro. Pero Aki ha cumplido_

_ya seis años y tiene tantos deseos por conocerte. No _

_podía negárselo más._

_Es una niña maravillosa. Es tan linda, sensible y tan inteligente._

_Me recuerda tanto a ti, Kyouya. Me hace sentir muy_

_orgullosa todos los días. Es mi razón para vivir._

_Te ruego que le des la oportunidad de conocerte, de _

_tener un padre. Y que te des a tí mismo la oportunidad_

_de amarla. Cuando haya pasado un tiempo considerable,_

_te buscaré para que podamos tomar decisiones. Hasta_

_entonces, cuida bien de nuestra hija._

_Con amor, Noriko._

La mandíbula de Kyouya se contrajo, en señal de furia. Lentamente, la mano con la que sostenía la carta se fue cerrando en un puño, arrugando el papel. Tamaki estaba tan cerca de él, que pudo notar la ira en sus ojos.

-Kyouya.- lo llamó, despacio.

El joven Ootori continuaba triturando la carta.

-Kyouya.

-No.- murmuró el joven Ootori. -No puede hacerme esto. No ahora. ¡No!

-Kyouya, tranquilo...-

-¿Me pides calma? ¡Se largó siete años y regresa ahora diciendo que tuvimos una hija! ¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a hacer esto conmigo?

-No hagas esto frente a la niña. Es lo único que te pido.- trató de conciliar Tamaki.

Aki estaba aterrada y a punto de comenzar a llorar. Eso no ablandó el corazón de su padre.

-¡Estoy en la cuerda floja, Suou! ¿Ya lo olvidaste? No puedo y no quiero tener a esta niña. Voy a encontrar a Noriko y a exigirle que se lleve a su hija de aquí.

-También es suya. No lo olvide.- replicó Haruhi, armándose de valor. -No puede echarla a la calle como si se tratara de un animal.

-¡Sácala de mi vista! Tú y esta niña desaparezcan. ¡Ahora!

-Si usted hace eso, la prensa se enterará.

-No tienes más pruebas de mi supuesta paternidad. Nadie va a creer en esta maldita carta.

-Es posible, pero apuesto a que a los medios les encantará especular sobre el parecido entre usted y la niña. Será suficiente para despedazar su prestigio.

Kyouya apretó tanto los puños, que sus nudillos perdieron color. Tamaki colocó una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que su amigo comenzara a controlar su respiración. El joven Ootori colocó ambas manos en el respaldo del sofá y suspiró para controlar su furia.

-¿Sabes, Kyouya? Si la observas con detenimiento, sí que se parece bastante a ti. El único detalle...-

-¡Los ojos, ya lo sé! Tiene los ojos de su madre.- convinó él, a su pesar, mirando a la niña, quien había encontrado consuelo en el abrazo de Haruhi. -Escucha, no es personal. La niña no puede quedarse conmigo. Nos dirá en este momento en dónde está su madre y se la daré de regreso.

-Aki...no habla, señor Ootori.- declaró la chica.

-¿Cómo que no habla?

-Debe tener alguna dificultad. Está claro que escucha y entiende cada palabra, pero no le es posible hablar.

-Pero seguramente sabe escribir.- dijo Kyouya mientras tomaba papel y lápiz de una repisa y se acercaba a la pequeña, arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Escribe tu dirección en este papel. Voy a llevarte con tu madre.

La chiquilla comenzó a llorar de nuevo ante la mención de Noriko. Negaba con su cabecita una y otra vez, cerrando los ojos para evitar el contacto visual. Kyouya estaba a muy poco de volver a enfurecerse.

-Entiende una cosa, niña. No soy un buen hombre, mucho menos un buen padre. No te conviene quedarte conmigo. No quiero tenerte aquí, ¿queda claro?

-Kyouya, está asustada. Tén un poco de compasión.- reprendió Tamaki.

-Como si fuese tan simple.

-En todo caso, tu hija no es culpable de nada. Si tienes que discutirlo con alguien, tendrá que ser con Noriko.

-Y me escuchará. Te lo aseguro.

-Lo importante ahora es resguardar a la niña.

-Si, por supuesto. Que se quede conmigo para que podamos jugar a la familia feliz.

-No te pongas a la defensiva conmigo, ¿quieres? Sólo te pido que hagas lo correcto. Cuida a tu hija mientras encuentras a su madre.

Kyouya se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba dando vueltas en un perímetro reducido. Pensaba en una manera de arreglar aquella desastrosa situación. En su ensimismamiento, se percató de que aquella joven continuaba ahí, acariciando la cabeza de la niña para que dejase de llorar. Se detuvo un momento.

-¿Cuánto va a costarme?- cuestionó el joven Ootori, ganando la atención de los demás presentes. Haruhi y Tamaki lo miraron sin saber bien a qué se refería. -Es a tí, Fujioka. ¿Cuánto va a costarme tu silencio?

-¿Perdón? Si se refiere a un soborno, le aclaro que no soy ese tipo de persona.

-Ya. Entonces ayudas a una completa desconocida sin esperar algo a cambio, ¿es eso?

-¿Qué clase de ser humano dejaría a una niña indefensa, sola y hambrienta? Me preocupa Aki.

-¿Y qué hacías ayer buscándome con tanta insistencia?

-No mezcle las cosas. Lo único que deseaba de usted, era una oportunidad para trabajar.

Kyouya mantuvo su vista fija en ella, como si se tratara de una rareza auténtica. Pasaron algunos segundos sin que alguien dijera una sola palabra. La mirada del joven Ootori cambió de repente.

-Dices que quieres un empleo.

-Si, pero no se trata...-

-De acuerdo, ya tienes uno. ¡Felicitaciones!

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Necesitas empleo y te preocupa el bienestar de la niña. Entonces te contrato. A partir de ahora, vas a convertirte en su madre.

**0*0*0**

He aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Agradezco a quienes han leído, especialmente a: KotomiTan09, black-Kiari y Lesty.

Nos leemos pronto...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_El cielo se encontraba completamente despejado. El sol radiante. Y un viento agradable entraba por las ventanillas del vehículo, alborotando el suave cabello de la niña, quien lo recibía de buena gana. Luego de unos segundos de mantener su rostro muy cerca de la ventana, Aki giró para encarar a su madre._

_Noriko tenía la vista fija en el camino, pero parecía estar en otro sitio. La pequeña notó que, aunque el clima era bastante agradable y en la radio resonaba su música favorita, ella no parecía feliz. Lo más raro, era que su madre tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre el volante del auto. La niña era pequeña, pero lo suficientemente sensible y perspicaz para darse cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien._

_-Mamá, ¿estás molesta conmigo?- llamó con su tierna vocecilla._

_Noriko giró su rostro solo un monento para mirarla. Luego volvió la vista al frente._

_-¿Qué dices, cariño? ¿Por qué debería estar molesta contigo?_

_-Por mi deseo de cumpleaños._

_-Claro que no, mi pequeña. Entiendo que quieras conocer a tu padre._

_-Es que...pareces muy preocupada._

_Noriko sonrió con tristeza ante el hecho de que su hija lo notara. Negó con la cabeza._

_-Solo pensaba en otras cosas._

_-¿Es sobre papá?_

_-Vaya que no eres fácil de engañar, mi pequeña. Eres muy inteligente...igual que tu padre._

_Aki sonrió con agrado al escucharla._

_-¿Sabes, cariño? Mamá tiene un poco de miedo de ver a papá._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Los adultos también nos equivocamos. Mamá se portó muy mal con papá y le hizo daño, aunque nunca tuvo intención de lastimarlo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Como cuando discutes con un amigo y le dices algo que en realidad no quieres decirle?_

_-Es muy parecido._

_-Pero...si le dices a papá que lo sientes, entonces tiene que perdonarte y hacer las pases contigo._

_Noriko rió de buena gana, contagiando a Aki. A la niña le encantaba la risa cantarina de su madre. _

_-Ojalá...todo fuera así de simple._

_-No tengas miedo, mamá. Papá te quiere y te va a perdonar._

_La madre de la pequeña asintió. Volvieron a sumirse en su cómodo silencio. Aki miraba al exterior. Algunas dudas habían abordado su mente infantil._

_-Mamá...¿crees que papá vaya a quererme?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Papá nunca me ha visto, ¿crees que pueda quererme?_

_Noriko miró con ternura a su hijita. Acarició su mejilla con una mano antes de volver a su tarea._

_-¿Cómo podría no hacerlo, mi pequeña? Eres muy tierna, inteligente, obediente...eres una buena niña, Aki._

_La chiquilla sonrió, provocando el mismo gesto en Noriko. Una sonrísa sincera, amorosa. Aki amaba esa sonrísa, la miraba con la satisfacción infantil de saberse amada. Jamás imaginó que ese día, al interior de aquel vehículo...sería el último gesto de su madre que podría ver._

**0*0*0**

Aki despertó sobresaltada, lanzando un lastimero quejido. Su respiración se había agitado. Mientras luchaba por normalizarla, dio un vistazo a la habitación en penumbras. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad en cuestión de segundos, comprobando que se encontraba en un lugar que no era su antigua casa.

La niña se movió con incomodidad sobre su colchoneta. Fue entonces que se percató de un vergonzoso detalle: había mojado la cama. Comenzó a llorar. Trataba de hacerlo en silencio para no alertar a nadie sobre su falta, pero aun así, Haruhi, quien dormía a su lado, despertó de su sueño.

-¿Qué ocurre, Aki? ¿Estás bien?

La pequeña lloró con más fuerza, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Vamos, Aki! No llores, calma. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Haruhi se acercó a la niña para reconfortarla...y sintió la superficie de la cama húmeda. La chica sonrió condescendiente y se colocó junto a ella para abrazarla.

-¡Oh, pequeña! No te preocupes. No estoy molesta contigo. No tengas miedo.

Aki descubrió su carita enrojecida y correspondió al afecto, aferrándose a Haruhi tanto como podía. Ella la mecía y palmeaba su espalda. La niña dejó de llorar.

-Eso es, tranquila. Eres una buena niña, Aki.

La chiquilla se separó de Haruhi, reaccionando a sus últimas palabras. Dirigió su mirada al rostro de la mayor, quien le sonreía con amabilidad. Era un gesto tranquilizador, justo como el de su madre. Abrazó de nuevo a la chica, siendo recibida con agrado. Aunque parecía un tanto extraño, Aki pensó que, gracias a Haruhi, ya no se sentía tan sola.

**0*0*0**

A pesar de las circunstancias y del poco tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que Haruhi había estado en aquel hospital, no sentía aquel vacío sentimiento de añoranza que había sentido los últimos meses. De alguna manera, la responsabilidad con la que contaba ahora la mantenía alejada de los tormentosos recuerdos de su reciente pérdida.

Ahora, esperaba sentada frente a un amplio ventanal que daba acceso a una zona del hospital repleta de juegos y juguetes para niños. A través del cristal, podía observar a Aki jugando con algunos coloridos bloques de madera, mientras una mujer de bata blanca, un poco mayor que Haruhi, hacía anotaciones.

Había esperado casi un par de horas, cuando la joven doctora se levantó de su asiento y dirigió unas últimas palabras a la niña, logrando que ella asintiera sin dejar de jugar con los bloques, con los que intentaba construir un castillo.

La mujer se dirigió a una puerta, la cual comunicaba con su colsultorio, que era donde Haruhi la esperaba.

-Le agradezco en verdad esto que está haciendo, doctora Matsuri.- dijo Haruhi al verla cruzar el umbral.

-¡Tonterías, Haruhi! No tienes por qué agradecerme. Aunque me sorprendió mucho verte por aquí. Realmente...creí que no te vería más después de...-

-Lo sé. La verdad es que yo tampoco esperaba regresar por aquí tan pronto. Pero se presentó esta situación y pensé que usted podría ayudarme. Es una excelente médico.

-Te agradezco el cumplido. Sabes que siempre trataré de ayudarte. Haré lo que esté en mis manos. Debemos ayudar a esta pequeña.

-¿Qué sucede con Aki?

-Me atreví a hacer un diagnóstico previo y al realizar varios estudios...creo que es algo más grave de lo que creí.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Es un severo trastorno postraumático. Ocurrió algun evento reciente en la vida de la niña. Debe haber sido algo...terrible.- Haruhi permaneció callada. Una extraña sensación le atenazaba la boca del estómago. -La pequeña no tiene ningún impedimento para el habla. Realicé varias pruebas, tampoco padece sordera ni retraso psicomotor.

-¿Significa que Aki es quien no desea hablar?

-Eso mismo. Es una consecuencia de su shock emocional.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Requerirá de tiempo y de mucha paciencia, Haruhi. Necesita más cuidados y atenciones que cualquier niño de su edad.

-Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por esa niña, doctora.

La mujer sonrió condescendiente mientras le dirigía la mirada.

-Casi parece que estoy escuchando a una madre.

-Es lo que soy ahora para ella.

-De cualquier modo, Haruhi, la niña necesita un ambiente estable, una rutina, asistir al colegio y recibir sus terapias. Eso es trabajo de sus padres.

-Doctora Matsuri, no estoy en condiciones de darle detalles sobre el orígen de Aki. Solo puedo decirle que su padre me contrató para cuidar de ella. La madre, bueno...parece que la ha dejado por una temporada.

-Entiendo eso. Pero para lograr una mejoría en la pequeña, se necesita de compromiso y gran responsabilidad. Me parece que eres demasiado joven para cargar con ese peso.

-Le agradezco su preocupación pero es mi deseo ayudar a Aki. Entiendo que no soy su madre y que por ello pareciera que la labor no me corresponde, sin embargo, me tomo muy en serio mi responsabilidad hacia la niña y me interesa su bienestar.

-Le has tomado un gran afecto, ¿no es así?

-Creo...que me recuerda un poco a mi cuando tenía su edad.- finalizó Haruhi, con una sonrísa triste.

-De acuerdo. Voy a ayudarte con la niña. Recibirá terapia tres veces por semana. Aunque te reitero que debe tener un hogar estable, en un ambiente familiar armonioso. Cualquier cambio ahora podrá significar un retroceso en su recuperación. También debe ir al colegio. Estar con otros niños será bueno para ella.

-¿Ambiente familiar?

-Por supuesto. El padre es una pieza clave en la recuperación de la pequeña. No solo por su relación consanguínea, sino también porque ella parece tener un apego profundo a él.

-El padre es...una persona con muchas ocupaciones. No estoy segura de poder...involucrarlo en este asunto.

-¿Entonces planeas que la niña se recupere tan solo con tu ayuda? Puede tomarte muchos años si es que llegas a lograrlo. Ella necesita sentirse amada por su familia. No es algo complicado.

-Bien. Yo...hablaré con él.

-Iré por la pequeña ahora.- dijo la doctora Matsuri, mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse a la sala continua.

Haruhi la siguió con la mirada, contemplando a traves del cristal cómo la doctora se acercaba a Aki y le dirigía algunas palabras. La niña asentía, dejándose guiar por la adulta, quien le ofreció su mano. Mientras la chiquilla se acercaba, Haruhi pensaba en alguna forma de plantearle la situación a Kyouya Ootori.

**0*0*0**

-Kyouya...Kyouya, ¡atiende!- llamó Yoshio, un tanto exasperado.

El menor de los Ootori salió del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba.

-Me disculpo, padre. ¿Qué era lo que decías?

-Hablabamos sobre ese proyecto tuyo con el que has estado fastidiando. ¿Está listo para presentarlo en la siguiente junta directiva?

-Si, por supuesto.- respondió Kyouya sin prestar demasiada atención, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para su padre.

Yuuichi y Akito, que también se encontraban en la oficina de su padre, se dirigieron una discreta mirada de duda. No lograban comprender ese extraño desinterés de su hermano, ya que sabían que ese proyecto era una de sus más grandes ambiciones.

-¿Te sientes bien? Pareces agotado.- cuestionó Yoshio.

-Me encuentro bastante bien, padre.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Justo en ese instante, el móvil de Kyouya comenzó a emitir un sonido. Él tomó el aparato y miró la pantalla. Su semblante se volvió aún más serio.

-¿Me disculpan un minuto?

El menor de los herederos salió del despacho y se alejó algunos pasos antes de atender la llamada.

-Espero que sea una emergencia.

-No es una emergencia, señor Ootori, pero es importante. Necesitamos hablar.

-Me encuentro a la mitad de un asunto delicado. Te veré esta noche en mi departamento si aun quieres esa conversación.

-¿Puede ser antes? De verdad es importante.

Kyouya suspiró con pesadez.

-Anota la siguiente dirección. Te veré ahí en un par de horas.

**0*0*0**

Kyouya había desanudado su corbata y había tratado de ponerse cómodo en uno de aquellos conocidos sofás de su "espacio personal". Dio un trago a su bebida, tratando de relajarse. Si en condiciones normales le costaba un tanto de esfuerzo conciliar el sueño, con su situación actual le resultaba casi imposible.

Sus pensamientos lo atormentaban desde aquel día en que se entero de la existencia de la niña. Inevitablemente, ella había traído de vuelta el pasado que se había esforzado por dejar atrás. Sentía una rabia terrible hacia Noriko, por su abandono, por sus estúpidos prejuicios...y por ocultarle su paternidad.

Kyouya se había esforzado lo suficiente en los últimos siete años por enderezar el rumbo de su vida. Se había enfocado en una meta, estaba cerca de ella, sin embargo, todo podía venirse abajo si se descubría su relación con aquella chiquilla. Y él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que sucediera.

El joven Ootori miró el reloj en su muñeca. Era casi hora de que esa mujer apareciera. Apuró el contenido de su copa hacia su interior. Luego comenzó a masajear su dolorido cuello. Segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y Kyouya pudo escuchar una voz femenina en el exterior que agradecía. Después, la puerta se cerró de nuevo.

-Espero no llegar tarde. Fue difícil encontrar quien pudiera hacerse cargo de Aki.

-Llegas a tiempo.- le indicó él, señalando con su mano el sofá que se encontraba al frente suyo.

Haruhi tomó asiento con algo de inseguridad. Aquel lugar no le gustaba en absoluto, tampoco observarlo a él beber. Miró discretamente a su alrededor antes de iniciar el asunto que debían tratar.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

-Yo...no, se lo agradezco.

-¿Qué es eso tan "importante" que debes decirme?

-Me he tomado la libertad de hacer revisar a Aki. Una terapeuta infantil de toda mi confianza ha examinado a la niña.

-Supongo que no has mencionado mi nombre.

-Descuide, señor Ootori...-

-Kyouya, solo Kyouya. Me enferma tanta formalidad cuando es evidente que hay pocos años de diferencia. Continúa.

-Bien...Kyouya. La doctora no sabe nada del parentesco, solo que Aki está bajo mi tutela. La pequeña padece de un shock emocional. Es un...trastorno postraumático por algun evento reciente. Es la razón por la que no habla.

-Imagino que iniciarás con alguna serie de terapias para corregir aquello.- comentó el joven Ootori con calma, sacando su chequera de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su saco. -Con esto será suficiente.- continuó ofreciéndole el cheque.

-Eso no es todo. Además de las terapias, Aki debe asistir al colegio y vivir en un ambiente armonioso y estable.

-Solo debes pedirlo. Te proporcionaré lo necesario para el bienestar de la niña.

-Ella lo necesita a usted.

Kyouya frunció el ceño.

-Es un asunto que está fuera de discusión. No voy a involucrarme con la niña. Es para eso que te he requerido.

-Es importante para la recuperación de Aki.

-¿Sugieres que me convierta en un padre ejemplar? Vamos a establecer ese punto: no estoy en condiciones de ser eso para ella. ¿Queda claro?

-¿Puede siquiera intentarlo? Usted no está siendo justo con su hija. Si tratara de acercarse, se daría cuenta de que esa pequeña es maravillosa y que se merece todo su afecto.

-¿Afecto? Hablas de algo que está fuera de mi alcance.

-Sí, por supuesto. Seguramente un corazón tan frío como el suyo no es capaz de sentir algo así.- dijo Haruhi con un tono cargado de amargura.

-Me ha ayudado a vivir hasta ahora.- contestó Kyouya, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Trate de dejar a un lado su egoísmo por un segundo y piense en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que la lleve de paseo un par de veces al mes? ¿Eso te dejaría tranquila?

Haruhi se mordió el labio inferior y fijó su vista al suelo.

-En realidad...creo que sería mejor...mudarla a su departamento...con usted.

-No hablas en serio...-

-Continuaría encargándome de ella, naturalmente.-

-Basta...-

-Considero que tiene el espacio suficiente para...-

-¡Basta ya! No va a vivir conmigo. Es todo.

-Aki lo necesita. ¡Entiéndalo!

-Quieres arruinarme, ¿no es verdad?

-Vive en un lugar bastante tranquilo y discreto, no recibe visitas más allá de su amigo Suou y no tiene vecinos entrometidos que cuestionen el origen de la niña. Además, ante los demás ella va a ser mi hija.

-Olvidas al Hiroki, el encargado.

-Ese chico le teme lo suficiente para quedarse callado, sin contar que puede darle un pequeño incentivo por su silencio.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

-Entonces...olvide mi ayuda.

-¿Qué?

-Esa es mi única condición hacia usted, Kyouya. Permita que la niña viva en su departamento, si no, puede despedirse de la madre sustituta.

-Ese chantaje no va a funcionar. No conmigo. Entiendo que tienes una debilidad por la niña y no serías capaz de abandonarla.

-¿Quien ha dicho algo de abandonarla? Y no es un chantaje, es una condición. Lo que yo no le garantizo es guardar el secreto ni mentir para salvar su reputación.

Kyouya la miró con severidad pero ella no bajó su rostro, le devolvía el gesto de forma retadora. Permanecieron así algunos segundos. Luego, Haruhi suspiró y desvió la mirada.

-Tan solo intente convivir un poco con Aki. Le ayudará. Además, usted sabe que no es para siempre. La madre regresará por ella en algun momento y...-

-De acuerdo.

-¿Lo dice de verdad?

-Estoy diciéndolo muy en serio. ¿Satisfecha? Preparen sus maletas. Haré que mañana mismo las instalen en una habitación.

-¿Las instalen? ¿Se refiere a ambas?

-¿Y qué esperabas? Tú eres la madre ahora, por lo tanto estás incluída. Y no quiero escuchar objeción alguna.

**0*0*0**

¿Qué tal? He aquí el tercer capítulo, que espero haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer, especialmente a: KotomiTan09, Black-Kiari, ela 9999 y a Una humana por sus reviews. Los aprecio bastante, en verdad.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
